


Death May Come Find Me

by BonesAndScales



Series: Lay my heart down [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Discipline, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Will Graham, M/M, Masochist Hannibal Lecter, Service Submission, Spanking, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Watersports, Will Finds Out, oh look a wild plot appeared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales
Summary: They walked out together from Jack's office, where they had just spent twenty long minutes pretending they did not know each other.In which Will and Hannibal are already in a relationship when Jack calls them in for the Shrike case.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Lay my heart down [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930498
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201
Collections: Sub Hannibal Week 2020





	Death May Come Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Skies who wanted to see Hannibal falling asleep while cockwarming Will. Many thanks to Alex for the beta!
> 
> Enjoy!

Will looked down at Hannibal’s sleepy form kneeling naked at his feet, his head resting on Will’s thigh, eyes closed as he breathed deeply through his nose, mouth gently suckling on Will’s cock like a nursing babe.

Will kept a hand on his head, stroking his hair in slow, broad movements down to the collar around his neck, which leads to the chain leash he held in his other hand. Whereas the flogging had relaxed him and quite literally flailed his mind open for Will, it was this, gentle proximity and a single minded task that really sent him floating away.

He could fall asleep like this, and Will would probably let him; not today though. For now he would stick to what they agreed to play out. He cupped Hannibal's face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

“Darling? Open for me please.”

Hannibal blinked his eyes open, lifting his head from Will’s thigh and closing his lips tighter around his cock. Will relaxed and urinated into his mouth with a sigh of relief. There was not much left as this was the third time he had gone this session already and he had run out of water bottles. Hannibal greedily drank it all the same, not a drop escaping his mouth.

Once done, Will rewarded Hannibal with more caresses, earning a sleepy, rumbling purr around his cock that made him shiver.

“Good boy.”

Hannibal put his head back down on his thigh, eyes sliding closed in wait for his next use. This would be the last of today though.

He let Hannibal doze before disturbing him again, one hand under his jaw to guide him into straightening up. Hannibal blinked the sleep out of his eyes and reluctantly let go of Will's cock with one last parting lick to the head.

Will smiled and cupped his cheeks, leaning down to kiss the damp crown of his head. He tucked himself back into his trousers and stood, careful not to bump into Hannibal who was still kneeling on the floor. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, the chains on his cuffs clicking as he did so.

As Hannibal was gathering his bearings, Will moved quickly around him, pushing a bottle and an energy bar into his hands, and tending to the welts covering his body. He had already applied some lotion on them before they moved on from flogging to cockwarming, focusing on his ass and legs as he would be sitting on them for a while. Will made a mental note to massage him too, after they ate. Hannibal seemed particularly tense today, it would do him good to relax some more.

Once Hannibal was lucid enough for more than monosyllabic answers and had freshened up while Will had cleaned everything and put his equipment back in his bag, they made their way back up to the kitchen for a quick reheated dinner. Will had brought wild rice casserole today, knowing Hannibal preferred to eat lightly but wanting it to be consistent enough.

Hannibal had only covered himself with a bathrobe, his skin still sensitive after an intense session. It was always pleasant to see him out of his three piece suits, pink-cheeked and comfortable. They ate standing leaning back against the counter elbow to elbow, each holding one plate, talking about the session as usual, and then talking about everything and anything. Both of them being in professions that required confidentiality and discretion did not prevent them from talking about their work, though obscuring details that had to be.

“It has been quite stressful lately. I’ve got a new patient that is particularly difficult to handle.”

“I thought all your patients were stressful. It’s not exactly light work, discussing trauma all day long.”

“No harder than it is to talk about murder all day. It is certainly easier than working in the ER. I wouldn’t do it over if given the chance, probably I would do everything I could to avoid it.”

“It’s not like you landed there by accident. Was it not what you were looking for?”

“We all cope with the vicissitudes of life in our own way. Losing myself in work until I couldn’t think was my mechanism of choice.” Hannibal paused, chewing slowly, his fork pushing his rice around in his plate.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this,” he said, not really sounding like he was bothered by it.

“Your tongue’s very loose when you’ve just emerged,” Will said and Hannibal glanced at him, one dainty eyebrow arched.

Will winked at him. “No worries, your secrets are safe with me. Or at least you’ll know where the leak came from if it ever happens.”

“I’d hate to have to dispose of you, but if it becomes absolutely necessary…”

Will chuckled. “You’d miss me too much.”

“Hmm.” Hannibal chased the last grains of rice in his plate, then let it soak in the sink, washing his hands. He settled back beside Will, drying his hands on a dishcloth. “Would you stay for a glass of brandy?”

“Aren’t you forward today.” Will playfully nudged his elbow with his own. He quickly finished his own plate and went to put it in the sink on top of Hannibal’s. “If it’s your good whiskey, I’m willing to be lured in.”

“I’ll have you know I only allow good whiskey in my home. But no, I was just gifted an excellent Cognac by an old friend, I thought you might appreciate it.”

Hannibal went into the pantry and came back with said Cognac. He grabbed two glasses and Will took the bottle from his hands as Hannibal led them further into the house. “As per my forwardness, I thought we should make the most of our time since you won’t be available for a while.”

“I’m sorry again for that. I’ll make it up to you our next session, I promise.”

“It’s fine, I wouldn’t blame you for your professional obligations.”

They arrived at the study and Hannibal ushered him into the room with an elegant gesture of his hand. “Come, my best brandy deserves an intimate setting.”

“Should I expect some kind of confession tonight?”

“Perhaps.”

* * *

“I'm sorry, I think we'll have to postpone our next session.”

There was a pause on the other side of the line. Will swore he could hear Hannibal sighing.

“More work?”

“Yeah, I can't say much but I'll probably be out of the state for a few more days.”

More silence, only interrupted by the muffled rumble of cars in the hotel's parking lot. “I see. Well, I hope you have had a pleasant flight then.”

“Yeah. If you need anything, you can call me.” He did not hang up, and neither did Hannibal. Will sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boots off, putting them under the night stand.

“Where are you right now?”

Will laid down on top of the cover, making the springs of the mattress squeak. Hopefully the phone did not catch it. “Hotel room. We just came back from… work.”

“I suppose you’re tired.”

“Not so much that I’ll pass out as soon as I lie down.” Hannibal was so eerily silent on the other side. Will knew that he had been under stress as well lately, and he was loathed to have to cancel their sessions knowing Hannibal needed solace. He promised himself to invite him out more frequently after this whole case was done and over with. Not necessarily for sessions but perhaps just lunch or dinner. Just spending quality time together was enough to settle the man. “Would you like to do something by phone?”

“Yes. Please.” The answer was immediate, proving Hannibal did need a distraction. They would reserve chit chat for later then.

“Where are you?”

“In my house. Bedroom. I’m sitting in bed.”

Will nodded, and remembered Hannibal could not see him. “That’s good. What are you wearing?”

“Pajama pants. Underwear.”

“Okay.” Will made himself more comfortable on the small, creaky bed, taking a moment to slip into the right headspace. “Take them off and lie down on your back.”

* * *

They walked out together from Jack's office, where they had just spent twenty long minutes pretending they did not know each other. Will offered to take him down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, but it turned out Hannibal had already brought lunch for two—Jack had already informed him he would be meeting Will Graham at the meeting, although Hannibal himself was very careful not to inform Will himself of it.

The cafeteria itself was too busy to comfortably eat, so they found a quiet spot in the nearest park instead. They sat on a bench and out of the little tupperwares Hannibal had brought. Sliced beef sautéed with onion, and vermicelli over a bed of salad and herbs Will had never tasted before, sprinkled with crushed roasted peanuts and fish sauce. He called it something Will could not pronounce but it was delicious all the same. Will would have called this a picnic date, were it anyone else. Dates had never been that comfortable for him.

“I thought you were only a teacher at Quantico,” Hannibal said.

“Well, I am. Jack only wants my help for this case. They’ve been rowing in soup for months now.”

“You’ve done detective work before?”

“I was a detective in New Orleans before I moved up in Washington for a forensics degree.”

“So you were a field agent before being a teacher.”

“Yep. They offered me the teaching post when I retired as a reward for exceptional field work.”

“You’re quite young for retirement.”

“It was stimulating work for sure, but very stressful. Started having white hair before even turning thirty. I’m good in a classroom, and I have more free time to devote to… side projects. I suppose it’s the same for you.”

“Yes, leaving the ER has allowed me to devote myself to my passion for the culinary arts. And… side projects,” he added with a playful smile.

They finished eating and tucked away the empty boxes.

“Alright, time to go back, I have another lecture this afternoon,” Will said, pushing off the bench. He placed one hand on Hannibal’s shoulder, looking down at him with a smile. “Thank you for the meal, it was fantastic.”

Hannibal averted his gaze, turning it down in a slight bow of his head. Were it anyone else, Will would think it bashful.

* * *

Will could not really say he was surprised to see Hannibal at his door so early in the morning. He even brought breakfast, protein scramble and freshly brewed coffee that smelt heavenly, nothing like the motor oil dispensed at Quantico. Will grabbed pants as Hannibal set the table, fussing over every detail as he was wont to.

As he pulled the chair to sit, Hannibal touched his elbow.

“Yes?”

“I would like to serve you before we go,” Hannibal said, with the resolution of someone having rehearsed a speech over and over.

“Oh?”

“I thought I could hold you in my mouth while you ate.”

Will arched his eyebrows. He indicated the food laid out on the table with a broad movement of his hand. “You went to all this trouble to make us breakfast, you should eat too.”

“I've eaten before coming here.”

“Liar,” Will said, though he smiled. “I would love to have your mouth first thing in the morning, but we have to get going soon.”

“Just a few minutes will suffice.”

Will let go of the chair in favour of wrapping a hand around the back of Hannibal’s neck, in a gesture he knew soothing to the man. He pulled him in slightly, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive skin for comfort.

“When I take care of you, I want to take my time. I want to devote all my attention to you and your needs. You are precious to me, Hannibal, you don’t deserve me to half ass a session.”

“It's been so long since our last one, I’ve missed you dearly. I don't care for a script or intensity, I just want to have you.”

Will pulled Hannibal closer, both hands around his neck now to hold his head against his shoulder. He spoke gently against his ear.

“And you'll have me, later when all this is done. I want you to be patient until then, can you do that for me?”

Hannibal held onto his resolution for a moment before sighing and sagging in Will’s arms.

“Yes, Will.”

* * *

Something was wrong.

Will had nothing but a gut feeling to rely on but he _knew_ something was wrong. And Hannibal was involved with it. Given their situation and where they were currently headed, there was only one thing that could have gone wrong. Will stopped on the side of the road, killing the engine. They sat silent and motionless, the quiet only disturbed by occasional cars passing by and the sounds of the forest nearby.

Will inhaled deeply, his hands still tightly gripping the steering wheel. Barely above a whisper he asked,

“What have you done?”

Hannibal tensed imperceptibly and this was all the confirmation Will needed.

“What do you mean?” Hannibal asked, in a tone so light Will wanted to tear it out of him.

“Hannibal,” he said, glancing at him, eyes narrowed dangerously, “You can’t hide from me, I’ve known you too long. What have you done?”

He did not answer. From the corner of his eye Will could see his fingertips flexing on his pants legs. Hannibal was panicking.

Will sighed, his heart sinking in his chest. He rubbed a palm over his eyes. “He knows we’re coming.”

“Yes.”

“What is he going to do?”

“I suppose he will try to create a diversion and buy himself some time to flee,” Hannibal explained calmly.

“He has a wife and a daughter.”

“Yes.”

“You’ve condemned them.”

“Probably.”

There was no remorse in the word. Will wanted to slap him, put some sense into him, some compassion, some guilt, _anything_ to rip off this apathetic persona Hannibal was currently hiding under.

“Are you going to kill me?” Will asked, “Tell me truthfully.”

No answer.

“Would I be your first?”

Again, nothing.

“The girl in the field, it was you.”

Silence.

Will did not expect him to explicitly confirm anything, but he did not need him to anyway.

He rubbed both his hands over his face, feeling so incredibly tired. He had between his hands new pieces of the puzzle that was Hannibal Lecter, a puzzle he thought he had known the shape of, if only vaguely. A puzzle he now discovered was much, much greater than he could have imagined. And much deeper. He did not know what to do with these pieces.

He whipped his phone out of his jacket, noticing Hannibal jolt ever so slightly at the sudden movement, ready to retaliate to any attack. Will made note of it, then called Jack.

He had him send a team to the Hobbs’ residence, making it clear the suspect was expecting their arrival and his wife and daughter’s lives were in immediate danger. He waited with Hannibal in the car in tense silence for Jack to call him back.

It came about half an hour later, Jack’s voice barely audible over the commotion going on in the background. Garrett Jacob Hobbs was shot down as he was stabbing his daughter. Mother and daughter were still alive but severely injured, both sporting several knife wounds. They were immediately transported to the nearest hospital. Will had asked Jack to keep him informed of their situation and hung up.

“You didn’t tell him,” Hannibal said.

Will sighed and started the engine again. “No,” he said curtly as he engaged back on the highway. He knew he ought to be afraid of Hannibal, but all he felt was anger. Anger at Hannibal lying to him, manipulating him and betraying their trust.

* * *

When finally they were back home, Will did not go back to Wolf Trap. He had the neighbour take care of the dogs for one more day.

They went to Hannibal’s house, they needed to talk. During the flight, Will had somewhat cooled his head and, although he had not come to terms with it yet, he had processed the idea that Hannibal was a murderer and that he had killed, deliberately and savagely, in the past and now, and that he was most likely capable of killing again. He needed to decide what to do with this knowledge—handing Hannibal to the FBI was out of the question because he was… Will had not lied, Hannibal _was_ too precious to him.

Will was surprised to find that though the anger had subsided, he still did not feel any ounce of fear towards Hannibal. Beside him, Hannibal was still just as tense, never straying too far from Will, keeping an eye on him and his every movement. Will was conflicted, but Hannibal was _terrified_ , viscerally so. Will could not bring himself to comfort him, not now.

They sat at the dining table, their default setting for important discussions, be it for negotiations for scenes or milestones in their relationship. Although quite extreme, they had stumbled upon a new chapter of their history.

“This case has been taking most of your time,” Hannibal said. “It would have most likely dragged on for much longer. We would have been apart for weeks, perhaps months.”

And so he wanted to speed things up by pointing Will in the right direction with the murder of Cassie Boyle. Of course Will had noticed that Hannibal was becoming restless the longer they were apart. He had hoped that short, stolen lunch dates and phone sessions at night would be enough to settle Hannibal at least until he came back to Virginia. How wrong he was.

“I imagine hopping on a flight and disappearing would be easy,” Will mused. A thought had been churning his mind since the discussion in the car. He voiced it, eyes trained on Hannibal to gauge his reaction. “The Ripper hasn’t had another sounder for two years,” he said, “around the same time we started to see each other.” He knew now not to accuse Hannibal of anything explicitly, if he wanted answers.

Hannibal tensed minutely. He took in a deep, quiet breath. “I’ve come to terms with the fact that I have… a compulsion rather than a whim. I couldn’t stop if you asked me to. But I’ve also found that the peace of mind you brought me was enough to sate my hunger.”

Will nodded. He considered his options.

“I can’t hand you over to the FBI. We’ve… We only started as sexual partners but we…”

Will had had several partners, some of whom he clicked with but never as quickly as with Hannibal. They were so perfectly compatible, not only sexually, but emotionally and romantically as well. He would often find himself imagining the two of them becoming more, because the truth was, he loved Hannibal. Despite his morals screaming bloody murder, he loved him and he could not lose him.

He knew his feelings to be requited, otherwise Hannibal would have disposed of him already. This was the source of Hannibal’s terror, he could not bring himself to kill Will, not anymore.

Will reached across the table and took Hannibal’s hands in his hand, squeezing them for comfort. “I'm sorry I've neglected you and that I upset you by being absent. I didn't realise exactly how important to your well being our arrangement was. If you'll allow me, I'd like to set up a schedule for us, and contingency plans when obligations keep us apart.”

“You bring me stability. I would like our relationship to be more than an arrangement. Though I wouldn't refuse a romantic aspect, I won't push for it if you are averse, especially after… what happened.”

Will felt relief at this confirmation. He brought Hannibal’s hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles as an answer. “We'll start with a schedule, and depending on how well it goes, I am not opposed to something more… permanent.” He would bear the burden of keeping the Chesapeake Ripper on a leash. He let go of Hannibal's hand and straightened up, bracing himself for what was to follow. Hannibal was offering him his complete submission, Will had to be firm now to be worthy of it.

“I don't want us to start this relationship on a betrayal,” he said, and saw Hannibal steel himself for the next words. “I'm going to punish you for lying and manipulating me. Once you're forgiven we can start on the right foot, do you accept my terms?”

Hannibal relaxed at the words. “Yes, I understand.”

Will nodded. He stood and Hannibal followed suit. He did not have any of his own implements with him, so they went to the master bedroom where Hannibal kept some of his own, and most importantly, where he kept his collar and cuffs.

“I didn't try to prevent their murder. I don't deserve your mercy,” Hannibal said as he saw him retrieve the intricate carved box.

“I decide what you deserve. Strip. Give me your belt.”

Hannibal did not protest further and disrobed quickly, leaving his clothes neatly folded on a chair beside his dressing, save for the belt he handed to Will. He stood at the center of the room, entirely nude, waiting for further instructions.

Will secured the leather collar around his neck, and the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Hannibal sighed, always comforted by their weight against his skin, a sign of his belonging and of Will's acceptance. Will kissed Hannibal's shoulder, always tender even when punishing him, then pulled him down to his knees. With one hand cupping his jaw he made him look up at him.

“Tell me why I am disciplining you.”

Hannibal swallowed, the shadow of his Adam's apple flickering. “I lied to you. I promised you honesty in our relationship, for my own boundaries and well-being as well as your trust, and I broke that promise. I manipulated you instead of talking to you about my own discomfort.”

Nothing about killing Cassie Boyle and almost causing the death of Louise and Abigail Hobbs, but Will did not expect Hannibal to seek forgiveness for actions he did not regret.

Will nodded towards the bed.

“Bend over the bed, please.”

He waited for Hannibal to get in position, legs joined, back straight, hands on the mattress. He went to stand behind him and placed a hand on the small of his back. “Keep your eyes forwards.” Hannibal's chin snapped up. “Twenty lashes. I want you to thank me and apologize for each one.”

“Yes, Will.”

Will held a moment more, then took his hand back. The first lash rang loud and clear in the quiet room. It left a red stripe over the pale skin of Hannibal's ass. He did not cry out but his gluteal clenched up momentarily. He swallowed.

“Thank you. I'm sorry for lying to you.”

Will waited a breath, then laid a second lash below the first. He kept going until Hannibal's ass and thighs were bright red.

Hannibal started to whimper about half way through, taking longer to speak, his body contorting at the pain. When Hannibal would take too long to speak up, Will would swat him twice more on the back of the thigh, making him arch and cry out. The last ones had his legs buckle under him, back arching so deep his shoulder blades poke out from under his skin. He was panting, hissing his apologies through gritted teeth. But he bore it all to the last, only falling to his elbows once the last lash rang out.

“Thank you… I'm… sorry for lying to you,” he said, the last word disappearing in a whine.

“You're forgiven, Hannibal,” Will said and a weak moan escaped Hannibal. Will then rubbed a soothing hand across his sweaty tailbone.

“You took it very well, I'm proud of you.”

He pressed a kiss on the top of his heaving back, and put the belt down to go retrieve some lotion. Coming back he grabbed Hannibal's hips, pulling up to make him straighten his legs again. He applied the lotion over his reddened ass and thighs, pulling a few more moans of discomfort that soon turned to relief when the lotion heated up under Will's massaging hands.

Once done, Hannibal let himself fall to the floor on his knees, rubbing the moisture from his eyes with the back of his hands. Will put away the lotion and washed his own hands, before settling on the bed in front of him. Hannibal immediately leant forward to rest his head on Will's lap, seeking comfort.

Will carded his fingers through the soft silken hair.

“If we want this to work,” he said quietly, “I’m going to need you to be honest with me, Hannibal. Do you understand?”

Hannibal nodded slowly in his lap, without looking up. “I can’t take care of you if you are lying to me. If you want something you have to ask me, with your words, and we can discuss it.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I've forgiven you and we're moving forward. In the future, I hope you'll trust me enough to confide in me when you feel unsatisfied. I promise in return to be more attentive to your needs, so that we can avoid a repeat of yesterday's situation. That sound okay to you?”

“Yes, Will.”

Will cupped his head again to make their eyes meet. “I can't promise that it will be perfect, but I promise I will always have your well being at heart and I will strive to better myself when my shortcomings hurt you. Can you promise the same in return?”

Hannibal nodded slowly, nuzzling Will's hand. “You know my impulse control is what it is, but I promise I will try. I want this to work as much as you do.”

“You're so very dear to me Hannibal.” Will stroked his hair and leaned down to kiss his brow. “Is there anything you want right now?”

“Could I hold you in my mouth, please? I've been craving your weight on my tongue for days.”

“Of course you can, darling.”

Will unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He was soft but Hannibal did not seem to care; this wasn't about sexual pleasure.

He eagerly took Will into his mouth suckling on the head gently. Will guided his head to rest on his thigh and watched as Hannibal began to doze off, eyes sliding closed in contentment at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Send kachings below if you enjoyed :3


End file.
